on your own
by lonerforever17
Summary: what if luke and clem are brother and sister
1. Chapter 1

The walking dead on your own:

Chapter 1

A/N I'm starting from the beginning of sesson 2 and lee dident die

Here we go

Lee and Clem were walking though thick woods and came across a camp and a dog ran up to Clem it remindered her of home "I used to have a dog like this"Clem had never mentioned anything like this before lee was surprised by this"really" "yeah me and my older brother had an husky" "what was your brothers name?" "Luke" " what happened to him ?" "He went to milatery school and then this happened and I haven't see him since" lee felt sad about what Clem just told him suddenly there was a loud gun shot and a yell, lee and Clem ran to the sound of the gun shot

When they got there lee saw two men arguing "Pete why did you shoot that bird now a ton of Lukers are on there way!" "Sorry Luke but we need food" lee soon came out from the bush that he was hiding in "hello" "who are you?" "I'm lee and this is clementine " when Clem came out she had the shock of her life "luke!" "Clem"


	2. Chapter 2

Walking dead on your own chp2

A/n hey guys chapter 2 is here and very moving THANKYOU to Aqua123 for reviewing on the last chapter

Here we go

"Clem!" Without hesertating Clem ran up to the younger man and hugged him nearly knocking him to the ground "luke I thought I'd never see you again, I thought you became one of them" luke lifted her up and started saying stuff that only lee could follow up to the second word "Clem are you ok where's Sandra do you know about mom and dad I'm so glad your ok!" Before they could say anything else a load of zombies came barreling down at top zombie speed "luke we have to go!" "Come on you two we can sort things out with our group!" With that they ran though the woods.

Soon they came across a small cabin and a load of people came out "LUKE PETE WHO ARE THEY!" A very Spanish man shouted at them "Carlos calm down this is lee and my little sister Clem" soon a tall guy with a cap came running out and pointed a gun at Clem and lee "nick what are you doing" Pete shouted at him, the guy with the gun looked at Pete and acadently pulled the trigger as soon as that happened Clem gave a scared whimper "Clem are you all right!" Lee shouted soon as luke heard that he ran up to Clem "she doged it luckley, dam you nick you almosted killed my little sis!" Luke shouted at him walking towards him looking as if he was about to punch him until a fat guy with glasses got between them" calm down luke she's ok though right?" Rebeca came and said "they could be working for carver" "who?" Clem asked "we should put them in the shead until morning" luke looked like he was going to have a panic attack after he heread that "WHAT THERE IS NO WAY MY LITTLE SISTER IS SPENDING THE NIGHT IN THAT HORRIBLE STINKY SHED AND LEFT TO DIE NO NO NO NO NO"


	3. Chapter 3

Walking dead on your own chp 3

A/n two chapters in one day I'm on a role!

Here we go

Luke tryed everything to stop Clem going in that shed but there was nothing he could do so that night Clem and lee were in the shed and hungry "Clem stay here I'm going in that cabin to get some food" before Clem could object that idea lee made a hole in the shed and climbed out Clem was left alone in a shed with a hole in it and she was freezing "this is stupid I wish lee and luke were here"

Inside the cabin luke had ran into lee and helped him get food for him and Clem "here and thank you for looking after my sister, I know that your a convicted crimal but you shouldn't be your a good guy lee" lee smiled at luke and thanked him for the food when there was a screm coming from the shed the entirer cabin ran to the shed when they opened the door they saw clem holding a hammer and the sharp end in a zombies head then Pete comentied "THAT GIRLS TOUTH AS NAILS, SHE GETS THAT FROM YOU LUKE" luke felt very smug at that and then his mind ran back to Clem without thinking luke was checking Clem out and panicking at the same time "luke I'm fine I'm just in A SHED WITH A WALKER AND IM HALF STARVED WHAT ARE AM I THINKING IM NOT OK YOU PEOPLE LEFT ME IN HERE TO DIE" "I'm so sorry Clem do you want to get out of the shed and get some food?" Clem and luke left to get some food.

When they sat down Clem started to eat "so Clem what happend to you" "Sandra became a walker I hid up in the treehouse then lee found me we found some people and tryed to make it but it didn't work" "aw I'm sorry sis I wish I was there" "it wasent as bad as it sounds" "at lest we can stick together now"


	4. note

Authors note  
Hey guys I won't be uploading for a week because I'm on holiday so  
See you in a week


	5. Chapter 4

Walking dead on your own chp4

A/n hey guys just wanted to say THANKYOU to ClementineEverettTWDG for the constructive critasium I have noticed that this story needs a lot more structer but I will say this I'm in year 8 and in the bottom group for English and I'm dyslexic so it is going to be hard so I decided it put character povs in to make things esyer

Here we go

Clem's p.o.v

Luke and I were sat at a table luke gave my a bowl with some sort of porridge in it as I started eating luke asked me something that was hard for me to awnser " Sandra got bitten and I hid up in the tree house, then lee found me , we found some other people and tryed to survive but it didn't work" luke looked at me simpheticly and awnsered "aw I'm sorry sis I wish I was there" to be honest it wasent as bad as it sounded then luke said somthing that made my heart melt he said "well at lest we can stick together now" I was about to say some thing when that tall guy that almost shot me came in and said "hey I just came to say I'm sorry for what happened back there" luke looked at him and said "nicks been known to go off every once In a while, don't hold it against him" now he was talking stupid Luke's been known to go off every once in a while suddenly he's looking at me with a scowl on his face and nick was laughing his ass of "I said that out loud didn't I" luke is still looking at me funny, nick left and we bust out laughing I think I got a bit carried away and started choking, Luke started pating me on the back. After that Pete came In and said "I can't help noticing that this place is lit up like a goddamn beacon, oh and Clem you and lee will be sleeping in luke and nicks room." Well let's make a pros and cons list about this, the pros are I'll be near luke and lee, cons I'll be sleeping in the same room as the maniac that tryed to shoot me.

The group had all gathered in the living room and were asking me and luke questions, when nick said "you know clementine luke used to talk about you all the time, before all this happened." Luke shot nick a death glare now that was funny luke had only told me a little bit about nick but he said that they met in military school and that he and nick started up a paint balling ground that failed then lee asked luke something "so luke why did you go to milatery school?" Luke was quick to awnser this" droped clem on her head as a kid" now that was new? I was shocked" what" that was all I could say and on top of that everyone was laughing.

Luke's pov

I wasent lieing about dropping Clem that was true, I never told her but I thought I had to be honest with her now because I thought I lost her. Clem started showing signs that she was tired and asked "luke can I go to bed?" I don't know why she's asking, wait I know why she's asking I used to read her stories when I was home so I said "sure kiddo come on" we walked up the stairs and Clem stopped infront of me and I remember she doesn't know where our room is I love saying that our room, it make me feel at home again. We borrowed some of Sarah's clothes so Clem had somthing to sleep in to make her more comfy as she went inside I stayed outside so she can get changed. When Clem had changed I tucked her in and we talked about how we're going to stick together, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep but then nick and lee walked in, lee said it was time to turn In but when I got up I couldn't move because Clem had cuddled round my arm I felt a smile creep up my face.

Time skip

Clem's pov

I woke up from the sound of walkers moans and growl, I got out of bed and I saw nick KISSING HIS PILLOW...WEIRD! I guess that's nick for you, Luke said he's a bit crazy. I walked past lee, he was sleeping a bit restlessly but just about everyone is now, then I get to luke I was about to shake him awake when he said "don't even think about it Clem I'm awake" busted he knows what I want then he said "you want to come in with me?" He lifts up the cover and I climb in, when I fall asleep I remembered the nicest memory I have

The dream

Clem and luke were on holiday and luke was taking Clem to play crazy golf he payed for everything and afterwards he gets a go kart for Clem. He and Clem went all over the resort and when she got tired luke gave her a push

Non dream

Luke's pov

Clem had just fallen asleep and I looked over at nick and he was snogging his pillow again, I was about to fall asleep when I said "fuck soap operas, my life is one" and I fell asleep and dreamt the worst dream possible

The dream

Luke just got back from his day at milatery school, nick and his mates had just come in and asked if they wanted to go jump some roofs, when they got on the roof Luke's phone rang as he picked it up one of his mates shouted "oi lukey that your girlfriend" and luke shouted back "shut your trap wilky!" Then he went to answer his phone to his surprise 3year old Clem was on the other side and she was crying and she said "wuke mommy and daddy arew fiwghting again" luke at that moment went bright purple and asked "ok Clem, it's ok can you put them on for me" while Clem went nick asked "what's going on?" Nick knew what was going on with Luke's parents because he was there when they started fighting so luke could trust him then nick asked "is it your mom and dad?" But before luke could answer Clem came back and said "wuke daddy hit me" before luke could say anything easle Luke's mom came on the phone and said "what is it luke?" This question made luke livead and he shouted down the phone "WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU YOUR FIGHTING INFRONT OF CLEM AGAIN AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SEND ME TO MILATERY SCHOOL AND BEAT MY LITTLE SISTER YOU MAKE ME SICK PUT CLEM ON THE PHONE NOW!" When the phone was pasted over luke said" Clem remember what I always told you" Clem said "you is kind, you is smart, you is importent." And with that Clem hung up, luke sighed and nick said "hey bud wanna grab a milkshake and talk about it?" Luke smiled at this.


	6. Chapter 5

Walking dead on your own

a/n hey guys thank you to the realreader91 luv ya! And im sorry it took so long and Rowan Furusaki I am **not** going to put up with the abuse so middle finger up to you!

Here we go

Luke's pov

I woke up in a pool of sweat; I looked down and saw Clem sound asleep. There was a dim light coming though the curtains I guess it was the early hours of the morning. Clem was still asleep in my bed so I lifted her up and poped her back in her bed

5 hours later

I fell asleep again I knew this because pete was banging on our door again, clem woke up with a start. When we got downstairs Rebeca scowled at clem and lee and I was soon to scowl back at her, I know she was pregnant but that's just going to far. When we finished our breakfast pete asked "so clem do you want to come down to the lake to check the traps and then we can have some fresh fish for supper." Clem looked at me asking if it was ok I nodded and clem jumped up and ran up the stairs while she was gone I looked at lee and asked "lee do you want to help me with the barricade?" lee soon replied "sure why not" as lee was saying that there was a loud thumping comeing down the stairs it was clem hopping down the stairs with one boot on and getting the other one on, she slipps on the last one and lands on her butt and uses this as an oppotunaty to tie her shoe laces she jumps up and says "lets go"


	7. Chapter 7

The walking dead on your own ch6

A/N hey guys been really caught up with boy trouble and I'm ill so sorry for the long wait and Therealreader91 thank u so much for helping me with the boy drama luv ya besties forever, oh and sorry for the last chapter I know it was crap but my mind was on the boy drama and I know that's not an excuse but it's hard to write when your mind is on something else forgive me!

Also guys let me know if you want me to write a cluke fanfic and pm me on what you want me to call it the winner will get mentioned in the new story

Here we go

Lee's pov

Clem, pete and nick just left to go to the river and me and luke are getting some tools from the shed to fix the barricade when luke said "so, lee how do you like it here?" it was ok but some people here are crazy and that's what I said "some people here are a bit crazy, like your friend." Luke chuckled at this slightly and we soon got to work

5 hours later

Clem, pete and nick have still not come back and luke was started to panic and I'll admit I'm setting worried to


End file.
